In an Internet Protocol (IP) based advanced network that supports Quality of Service (QoS) requirements, successful network resource reservation for supporting the QoS guarantee is required before a new service session can be established. For instance, a user may request to establish a service session that requires a large amount of network resource, such as high bandwidth calls that involve video sharing, video on demand, network gaming applications and the like, from a congested wireless network location, but the required QoS cannot be guaranteed. Under this scenario, the requested service session will be rejected. Calls may also be rejected due to temporary resource unavailability along the end-to-end call path that causes the service session request to fail. The QoS architecture of these IP based advanced network also incorporates policy definition functions that define resource needs for a particular service and direct the involved parties (e.g., endpoint devices, session control functions, and applications) to re-negotiate QoS requirements if resource availability is limited. When the required resource cannot be successfully negotiated, then a call request can fail. Such call request failures will lead to dissatisfaction and frustration for a customer.